1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting plate for electronic components, in particular with cooling conduits integrated in a plate body for a cooling medium to flow through, wherein a fastening arrangement for mounting the electronic components is arranged on the plate body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known to insert cooling coils into a mounting plate or mounting board made of aluminum, in order to cool electronic devices, for example frequency converters, to be mounted on the mounting plate. The waste heat from the electronic components can be carried off by such a “cold plate”.
The electronic components can be maintained on such a known mounting plate with screw connections. For this purpose, there are screw holes in the housings of the electronic components, through which a screw can be rotated into threaded holes to be cut into the mounting plate. Because of the cooling coils, however, holes cannot be drilled without danger of damage to the known mounting plates. Also, the electronic components often have different dimensions, so that different fastening dimensions also exist. Thus, it is often not possible to provide the mounting plate with a predetermined grid of threaded holes, because the threaded holes applied to the housings of the electronic components are not aligned with them.
In known mounting plates of the firm PADA Engineering, the cooling coils are mounted visibly on the plate surface in order to prevent accidental damage of the cooling conduits to the greatest extent during later mechanical working of the mounting plate.
However, it is necessary in connection with the known mounting plates to cut specially arranged threaded holes, depending on the fastening dimensions of the electronic component to be mounted. This requires elaborate fastening techniques.
Also, based on the mounting areas on the mounting plate predetermined by the position of the cooling coils, the component density of several electronic components to be mounted is reduced, and because of the guidance of the coolant conduits, not every position is suitable for cutting a threaded hole.